The present invention relates generally to a novel way to store a step stool or another occasionally used furniture item. Step stools are commonly used around the home and in businesses, but they are often difficult to store when not needed. Other types of furniture, such as a table or shelving unit are often only needed temporarily when additional storage or work surfaces are desired. These items are also difficult to store while they are not being actively used.
In the art of step stool manufacture, several styles arc made available. These range from folding styles to styles that are non-folding, and others that in one way or another transform into another article of furniture such as a chair. None of these approaches result in a satisfactory unit that is easily and readily accessible, stable, and not compromised in some other way. Additionally, it is often desirable to have additional storage or work surfaces temporarily available, and yet be able to store them in an easy and efficient manner when they are not needed. The solutions to date are limiting.
As previously stated, step stools come in a variety of styles, but all of these fall short in some aspect or another. Much of this can be attributed to the storage problem of these units. Step stools that don""t fold are the most obvious problem products, being the most difficult to store. However, they do have several advantages over foldable units such as superior stability, and they don""t have to be unfolded to be in an in use position. Step stools that do fold reduce the amount of space that it takes to store them, but they still use valuable storage space, are aesthetically unpleasing, and are inherently not as stable as a static, non-folding ladder. There are also so those that are intended to serve another function in addition to being a step stool, such as a combination step stool/garbage can. The problem with this particular approach is that the user has to carry his garbage around with the stool, every lime it is to be used in another location. Step stools that convert into a chair have been popular, however aesthetically they look like a step stool that has been converted to a chair, and they also sit look like a step stool that has been converted to a chair. And so those that try to serve another function in addition to being a step stool result in a compromise of form and function of both uses.
There have also been tables that nest together. However, the solutions to date have been limited in that a single level for each of the tables has been used, and the topmost surface of the shorter table has had to be lower than the lowest shelf of the larger table it is to be nested with.
This invention addresses the shortcoming of other approaches by integrating a step stool, or other piece of furniture, with another piece of furniture. The two pieces fit, or nest together, preserving their individual functionality, and at the same time yielding a desirable aesthetic. Such a stool may of the folding variety, or of the non-folding static style. Additionally, this invention can be configured so that a second table/storage surface may act as the already mentioned step stool, and so two pieces of furniture may be nested and stowed when the second table/storage surface is not needed.